The objective of the invention is to provide a practical, lightweight, sturdy and economical folding shampoo chair which is readily portable to enable a beautician or hairdresser to make house calls to customers who are disabled or otherwise unable to visit the beauty salon. The chair may also be used in a beauty salon or the like, particularly in situations where floor space is at a premium. The chair would be very useful in nursing homes and some institutions or hospitals.
Prior U.S. Pat. No. 168,402 discloses a combination chair and traveling bag including seat and back rest portions and folding legs. The patented device contains no shoulder and head rest necessary for shampooing, has no arm rests, and folds in a reverse manner compared to the present invention.
Additional prior art U.S. patents pertaining to folding chairs of some general interest relative to the present invention are the following, made of record herein under 37 C.F.R. 1.56: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,231,386, 2,966,204, 3,765,718.
Various additional features and advantages of the invention over the prior art will become apparent during the course of the following description.